


Да, детектив

by Riakon



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Omega Gavin Reed, Omega Verse, Romance, Xenophilia
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 02:42:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18459800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riakon/pseuds/Riakon
Summary: Гэвин морщится - с его точки зрения все люди воняют. Все, без исключения.- Итак, - чуть успокоившись, говорит начальник, глядя на Рида исподлобья, - у нас пополнение. Точнее у тебя. Напарник.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Cheshire Kalipso Surudoi - я попыталась окунуть тебя в тепло и нежность, в неловкие ухаживания, но раз уж это Девять, то всё вышло несколько иначе, хотя я и постаралась воплотить твою заявку так, как полагается. Я очень надеюсь, что ты получишь от этого удовольствие!

Андроиды не могут быть альфами или омегами. Андроиды беты. По умолчанию.

В этом ёбнутом наглухо мире, где ген стайности прописан в коде каждого человека Элайджа посчитал забавным добавить несколько сотен строк кода к тому, чтобы у андроидов оно тоже появилось. Эл всегда находил какой-то свой, особенный кайф в социальных экспериментах, наверное потому, что он в обществе как рыба в воде. Приёмы и торжества, разнообразные деловые встречи — чуйка у него, у мерзавца. Типичная чуйка, альфачья.

А вот Гэвин такой не обладает, и потому расхлёбывать задуманное другом детства дерьмо приходится именно ему.

— Рид! — орёт на него Фаулер, продавливая статусом беты детектива, который совсем не торопиться в его «аквариум». — живо сюда!

Гэвин морщится — с его точки зрения все люди воняют. Все, без исключения. Единственный, кого он более-менее готов терпеть это Эл, но этот засранец садист и экспериментатор, и при всей любви к Камски он не торопится рассказывать сводному брату о том, что его одного он считает более-менее сносным в своём окружении. По крайней мере от запаха арганы, явственно выделяющегося в нотах шлейфа Эла блевать не хочется.

Зато хочется блевать от приторного или горелого запаха всех остальных.

— Итак, — чуть успокоившись, говорит начальник, глядя на Рида исподлобья, — у нас пополнение. Точнее у тебя. Напарник.

— Нахрена? — вскидывается Гэвин, чувствуя, как перманентная тошнота грозит вылиться в то, что его просто вывернет «на ковёр» у капитана, и бесится от собственного бессилия сам. — Я то, плохо справляюсь? У меня раскрываемость 80%, а вы хотите повесить на меня какого-то дегенерата!

— Андроида с IQ… — начинает Фаулер, но Гэвину не до того.

— Да мне насрать на его IQ! — выплёвывает он. — Я работаю один — с момента как пришёл сюда!

— Потому что терпеть твой несносный характер нет сил ни у одного живого существа, — прямолинейно отвечает его Фаулер и Гэвину приходится заткнуться.

Он и сам это знает. Гэвин — омега. Наверное, едва ли не единственная в этом здании, кроме тех девочек в приёмке. И он не просто, блять, омега, а с характером. С мерзким, ублюдочным характером, который не исправить, и через который не перешагнуть.

Он цепляется за слова капитана словно манул, почуявший запах крови, и шипит не хуже разъярённого кота:

— Андроида?! Вы приставите одну из этих говорящих болванок ко мне?!

— Именно, — Фаулер явно успокаивается, видя то, как ярится Гэвин, и точно получая от этого садисткое удовольствие. — Ты единственный, у кого нет напарника, и значит именно ты станешь работать с андроидом, присланным Киберлайф в рамках программы «равные права». А если что-то не нравится — значок и оружие на стол, и я тебя не держу.

«Хера с два тебе», — думает Гэвин.- «Все вы только этого и ждёте — пока Гэвин Рид свалит или станет ручным омежкой без воли и мозгов одновременно».

— И когда? — спрашивает он, кивая на приказ на столе Фаулера.

— Сейчас, — усмехается бета, и кивает себе за спину.

Рид его даже не увидел. Он его даже не учуял, раз на то пошло.

За спиной капитана стоит Коннор. Один к одному — ни на дюйм выше, ни на родинку не отличающийся, только глаза светлые, да одежда другая, а в остальном — тот же Коннор. Вот только Коннор пах. Пах мягким пледом и какао с зефирками — приторно, но терпимо, на вкус Гэвина, который задирал его просто потому, что тот не человек и исключительно из чувства прекрасного. Даже после мирной революции он подкалывал его, продолжая обзываться лишь для того, чтобы посмотреть какой будет реакция и насколько хорошо вообще сделал этих говорящих болтожуев Эл.

Сработаны они были на славу — после получения вируса девиации, который быстро охватил совершенно всех андроидов без исключения, Коннор стал отвечать ему на его реплики ответными колкостями, хотя и сильно мягче, чем сам Гэвин, и он находил в этом неплохой способ развлечься, после особенно трудного дела. Словесная перепалка, с существом, от запаха которого не тянет блевать? Отлично!

Но вот, совсем другой Коннор. И пахнет от него не зефирками, тающими в какао и мягкостью. И не пахнет раздражающе горелым или сладким — ничем не пахнет.

Совсем. Чистенький, словно новенький лист.

«Это мы переживём», — с ухмылкой думает Гэвин, пристально разглядывая напарника. Не воняет — и ладно.

И удаляется, фыркнув во всеуслышание.


	2. Chapter 2

Проблемы с RK900 не начинаются немедленно. Нет, проблемы с ведроидом начинаются очень постепенно, так, что Гэвин замечает их далеко не сразу.

— Это что за хуйня? — спрашивает он, глядя на стаканчик, напротив него. И из неприметной ёмкости пахнет чем угодно, но, блять, не кофе.

— Чай, — спокойно отвечает ростовая кукла, глядя своими непроницаемыми льдисто-голубыми глазами.

— Хорошо. Что это хуйня делает у меня на столе? — закипает Гэвин, чувствуя, как желание вылить горячую жидкость прямо на голову пластиковому напарнику зашкаливает здравый смысл и мысли о стоимости этой хлеборезки. Нет, он может себе позволить даже новинку из их братии, но расставаться с восемью сотками из-за буйного нрава не хочется, и он пытается себя осадить.

— Я проанализировал, что вы потребляете больше суточной нормы… — начинает таким же бесстрастным тоном говорящая хлеборезка, когда Гэвин выплёскивает жидкость прямо в лицо андроида и не без удовольствия смотрел за расползающимися бурыми каплями по некогда идеальному белому пиджаку. Пиджак немного жалко — он был уверен в том, что тот из водоотталкивающей ткани.

— Не смей меня анализировать, — рык срывается с его горла что надо, подкрепляя всеобщую уверенность в то, что Гэвин просто неправильный бета — слишком дерзкий, слишком яростный, слишком амбициозный и властолюбивый.

— Да, детектив, — подтверждает принятие данной установки спокойный, как и все электроприборы, напарник.

Диод мигает жёлтым и снова становится безмятежно-голубым, когда RK900 кивает. На следующий день стаканчик появляется, а андроид со своими выводами — нет. Он делает вид что не замечает сверлящего, тяжёлого взгляда Гэвина, направленного прямо на него.

Гэвин осторожно пробует напиток, и чуть хмурится. Кофе в стаканчике хорош, но он такого не видел не в одной кофейне поблизости, не говоря уже о кофемашине, стоящей в вестибюле. Даже напиток по вкусу отличается.

В положительную сторону, а ведь Гэвин, чёрт побери, знает в этом толк. Может он и не сматер, а кофе он перепробовал столько, что навострился по одному запаху определять стоит ли тот пробовать на язык или нет. И этот напиток не вызывает в нём вообще никаких сомнений, потому что Гэвин уверен — он хорош.

Постой стаканчик, без фирменных знаков или подписей, кроме «Рид», выполненной шрифтом Андроид санс, буквально манит к себе запахом.

Гэвин принюхивается, пытаясь найти хоть какую-то возможность сговора с собственной совестью. Принимать напиток — нельзя, это очевидно, но оставлять его вот так вообще свинство.

«Я просто понюхаю», — решает он, и это — самое отвратительное решение в его жизни.

Потому что «просто понюхаю», конечно же дело не ограничивается. Это физически невозможно — напиток пахнет богически.

Поэтому, Гэвин делает один маленький, крохотный глоток.

«От одного не будет никакого вреда», — говорит он себе совершенно лживо за миг до того, как его взгляд пересекается со взглядом голубых глаз его напарника.

«Принести еду — готово», — буквально видит Гэвин в льдистых приводах совершенно невозмутимого, даже не раздражающего его своим поведением или запахом андроида.

«Он не знает, что я омега», — усилием воли напоминает себе Гэвин, с трудом перебарывая желание запустить стаканчик прямо в RK900. Вместо этого он допивает кофе в три глотка, с сожалением отставляя пустую ёмкость и поднимает подбородок:

— Чего-то хотел, болторезка? — спросить с достаточным вызовом ему не удаётся — интонации Гэвина скатываются в довольное бульканье,

— Нет, детектив, — тот качает головой, глядя с каким-то странным выражением лица.

Это что, заинтересованность, или ему кажется? И разве андроид с двойной защитой от девиации должен так смотреть?

Гэвин откладывает это наблюдение «на потом», чтобы обдумать его как у него окажется свободное время. Только, этого, конечно, не случается ближайшие несколько недель.

А вот кофе в неприметном стаканчике появляется на его столе каждый день совершенно стабильно.

И, пожалуй, Гэвина это обстоятельство нисколько не удивляет.


	3. Chapter 3

Сложно протестовать, когда о тебе заботятся, и когда к кофе появляется то небольшой кусочек шоколадки, то пара печений с ярко выраженным лимонным вкусом, то нарезанные из долек яблока «зайчики», которых он поедает с особым смаком.

Единственное, чего не понимает Гэвин — зачем? На кой-хрен его напарнику-андроиду подкармливать человека? Из вредности, чтобы тот набрал больше в массе — так Гэвин увлекается бегом и тренировками. Чтобы не похудел? Ему, вроде как, это не светит. Чтобы однажды незаметно отравить?

«А вот это уже похоже на правду», — думает он, разглядывая очередного яблочного зайчонка.

Может быть дело и не в кофе вовсе, который неизменно прекрасен, хотя Гэвин с лёгкостью вычленяет в нём оттенки вкуса — то орехового, то ванильного, то шоколадного, подтверждающего то, что сорта разные и слишком разнообразные для какой-нибудь кофейни.

Дело в том, что рядом с Девять он стал мягче, что ли. Нет, карьера всегда превыше всего, в этом Гэвин упёрт как баран, но неизменно спокойный и отстранённый андроид с полным отсутствием какого бы то ни было запаха воздействует на него благотворно. Так благотворно, что время от времени его коллеги касаются то плеч, то рук, когда он с ними здоровается, отмечая ладони своим чёртовым запахом и вынуждая минут пять отмывать ладони в раковине, обрабатывая их нейтральным запахом мыла.

Самому андроиду при этом позволено касаться Гэвина там, где тому только вздумается, потому что от него, чёрт побери не воняет, и каждое прикосновение не становится одной большой воняющей меткой. Поэтому Гэвин как-то слишком быстро позволяет андроиду класть себе ладонь на плечо, когда он увлекается на допросе, придерживать за талию, когда он запутывается в собственных ногах, или даже стряхивать с волос налипшие от сильного ветра снежинки, запутавшиеся в его шевелюре.

— Скажи-ка мне, ведро, — хмыкает Гэвин, глядя на своего напарника и разглядывая совершенно точно опустевший стаканчик.

— Да, детектив? — тот поднимает брови в идеальном жесте, от которого сотня других омежек наверняка рассыпалась бы счастливой лужицей.

Однако, к счастью, Гэвин к ним не относится, и потому, запихнув остаток от яблочного зайчонка в рот он спрашивает довольно грубо:

— На кой-хер ты всё это делаешь?

— Мне так хочется, — отзывается тот, незамедлительно. В его голове не слышно даже приблизительно того, чтобы Девять чего-то там «хотелось». Это скорее тон”так написано в инструкции».

— А, и в каком мануале ты это вычитал? — фыркает Гэвин насмешливо, и склоняет голову набок.

— «Как приручить человека или десять способов понравится засранцу», — отзывается тот вежливо, даже не подумав оторвать взгляд от рабочего планшета.

— Засранец, — фыркает Гэвин, и качает головой.

— Очень приятно, Ричард, — получает он такое же статичное в ответ, и на этом их разговор можно считать завершённым.

Нужно бы вернуться к работе, но, подлый кофе вместо того, чтобы бодрить во время работы не делает вообще ничего, а Гэвин чувствует, что при попытке перечитать отчёт у него начинаю слипаться глаза.

«Нужно встать и походить», — говорит он себе, сжимая руки на груди, и пытаясь вчитаться в отчёт, лежащий на закинутых на стол ногах.

«Нужно встать и дойти до курилки», — уговаривает он себя, но глаза слипаются, словно вообще нет никакого дела до этих аффирмаций.

«Нельзя спать», — думает Гэвин, и, последнее что он чувствует — тепло, накрывающее его в районе груди, и исчезающую тяжесть собственного планшета.

**Author's Note:**

> Вас интересует что будет дальше? Вы хотите найти больше моих работ? Рекомендую пройти по ссылке на Твиттер и узнать больше о моих работах в закрепе!)  
> https://twitter.com/Riakon3  
> У меня так же есть сообщество в вк и на тамблере для порн-превью:  
> https://vk.com/riakon_porn  
> https://riakon.tumblr.com  
> А так же есть дискорд для болтовни:  
> https://discord.gg/4ZaUEX  
> https://riakon.tumblr.com


End file.
